Lusty And Busty
by Fenris5000
Summary: Who would have thought Joey and Kaiba had something in common. Everybody knows Joey has a hearty appetite, well we find out, so does Kaiba...and Joey's on the menu. Yaoi. Complete


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  I do not own the Y or Zorro or Rocky Road Ice Cream or Peanut Buttercups.  Mild Tea and Bakura bashing.  This is a Joey/Kaiba romance.  If you do not like Yaoi please do not read.  You have been warned.

Lusty And Busty 

By Fenris5000 - Greygallows

It just wasn't fair, Joey Wheeler thought as he stepped out of the shower.  Today was Halloween and all his friends were too busy to hang out with him.  Yugi had started to study for their social studies test that was still two weeks away (ugh) and Tristan had left for the weekend to visit an aunt in Odaiba.  Bakura was busy with his basket weaving again and Tea had signed up for clogging classes at the Y.

Man, how could anybody think of anything else when it was Halloween:  the night of candy (drool) and practical jokes.

Joey quickly toweled himself off and got dressed.  He hadn't even put much thought into his Halloween costume.  He'd have to go through his things and figure something out.  

Ah well, there was time for that later.  Right now, he had a serious urge for a hot fudge sundae.  He grabbed his green jacket from the closet and headed out the door.  No one made a hot fudge sundae quite like they did at Lucky Pooch's Ice Cream Parlor. Smack. Smack.

Joey entered the shop and headed to the counter, "The usual, please." Joey's gaze traveled around the room and landed on a familiar trench coat. Geez, just what he needed.  Joey slumped over the counter, hoping Kaiba wouldn't notice he was there.

"Now isn't this poetic justice in motion. The mutt having a cone at Lucky Pooch's Ice Cream Parlor," Kaiba sneered from behind Joey.

Joey whirled his seat around to glare, "You would know, ya jerk."

"I wouldn't eat the junk they serve here, it's not fit for human consumption," Kaiba said smugly.  "So I don't find it surprising to see you here."

"Why you…" Joey noticed the server place his sundae on the counter and smacked his lips, not even Kaiba could distract him from food.  He rubbed his hands together and spooned the ice cream into his mouth.

Kaiba watched in stunned silence as the blond boy stuffed spoon after spoon of gooey ice cream down his throat.  Kaiba wished he had a stopwatch as Joey slurped down the last spoonful, it couldn't have taken more than 20 seconds.

"You still here?" Joey asked disgustedly.  "You're gonna ruin my digestion if ya don't get lost.  What are you doing here anyway?"

Kaiba folded up the papers he was holding and turned towards the door, "Nothing."

"What have you got there?"

Before Kaiba could do anything, Joey had grabbed the stack of papers from his hands and was reading them.  He looked up from his reading and asked, "You're having a Halloween party at your mansion tonight?"

Kaiba tore the papers from Joey's grasp and smirked, "Oh, the mutt can read, can he? Well, don't get any ideas.  If you set one foot on my property, my security team will tear you apart."

"I wouldn't wanna come to your stupid party anyways." Joey yelled after Kaiba as he left the parlor.

Joey got up from his chair and went to stand at the community events board.  Sure enough, Kaiba's party invitation was tacked to the wall.  Joey ripped it off and read it again.  A masquerade party, how lame was that?  But with all the money Kaiba had, there'd be plenty of food.  Joey would do anything just to sample those delectable goodies.  Hey, why couldn't he go to the stupid party? It was a masquerade, the security guards wouldn't recognize him it he was smart about it.  And Kaiba, well it would be easy to elude him.  Yeah….

                                                *                      *                      *

"Aw, nuts."  Joey rifled through his wardrobe. Nothing here but junk.  Kaiba and his security guards would spot him a mile away.  Joey's stomach grumbled as he pictured tables overflowing with food.  Must have food.  Must have food.

Joey slammed his closet door closed and leaned against it.  What could he do?  He glanced at his watch, he didn't have much time, the party was set to start in 45 minutes.  He didn't have much hope as he dragged his feet down the hall and into his father's bedroom.  If he had any decent clothes, they sure as heck wouldn't fit Joey.  Four Joeys could probably fit in one pair of his father's pants.  With a sinking heart, Joey opened the closet door.  Just what he thought: just sweat shirts and jeans.  Then Joey's eyes hit on a strange sight.  It looked like a silk shirt.  Joey pulled it out of the closet and nearly fell down with surprise.

A dress?  What the heck was his father doing with a dress in his closet?  Sure, his dad had some 'lady friends' come over once in awhile but this certainly wasn't their style.  It was soft and lacy and pure white.  His mother's wedding dress?  Joey took it back to his room and compared it with a wedding photo he had of his parents.  Sure enough, it matched.  Phewf, he was starting to worry about the old guy…

Joey glanced at his watch again, he had half an hour to get ready.  Damn, he'd never make it and all that food would be wasted on Kaiba's snooty friends.  It just wasn't fair.  All those pizzas, tasty tacos, punch and potato chips.  Joey's tongue watered at the thought.  Joey eyed the dress suspiciously.  No way, not even he was that desperate.  Pretzels…  French fries… Hamburgers…. Aw, hell.

Joey took the dress to the washroom, tossed his own clothes on the floor and with gritted teeth pulled the dress on over his head.  He stood with his eyes clenched shut, the dress felt surprisingly good against his skin.  It was cool and light.  I will not enjoy this!  He opened one eye cautiously and then the other.  Hey, it wasn't that bad.  So, the lace at the throat and on the arms itched a little.  The front had a nice heart shaped top and… Well, the effect just wasn't right.  If he was going to dress like a girl, he sure wasn't going to be a flat chested one!

Joey raced to his father's room and dug under the bed.  "Ah ha!" Joey dragged out a stray beige bra from underneath.  This will do nicely.  Joey then went back to his room and ransacked his desk. "Now this is what I'm talking 'bout." He pulled out a bag of balloons.  How big should they be?  Hmm, he examined the bra closely, whoever it belonged to had certainly been well endowed.  Joey blew up the balloons, putting just a little more air than they needed.  What could it hurt?

Then he reached for the bra.  How do girls work these things?  He pulled at the straps and pulled it over his head.  It took awhile before he could get his arms through, but he did it and looked proudly down at his work.  Then he placed one balloon in each pouch.  Hey, nice boobs, Joey admired himself in the mirror.  Too bad he couldn't do anything about his face, he thought frowning.  Now he just looked like Joey Wheeler in a dress and that certainly wouldn't fool Kaiba.  What he needed was a mask.  He took some construction paper he was using for a school project and neatly cut out a mask.  Then he folded some more paper into a large cone and placed it on his head, tucking most of his hair under it.  "Hey, not bad."  Joey turned from side to side.  Tendrils of hair framed his face and the mask he wore totally transformed him.  Not even his mother would recognize him and he was grateful because she'd probably have a heart attack if she saw him like this.

Joey leaned closer to the mirror and scrutinized his appearance once more.  There was a slight flush to his skin, giving him an angelic glow.  He had also been gifted with impossibly long black eyelashes that any girl would kill to possess.   He smiled at his reflection. He was kinda hot.

Joey had found a pair of women's shoes under the bed and was grateful that they fit, for it would have ruined the whole picture if he'd shown up in his old sneakers.

                                                *                      *                      *

Joey made it to the Kaiba mansion with plenty of time to spare.  He was still getting used to the heels, but had luckily walked there in his sneakers and changed into the heels before he went to knock on the door.  The butler answered the door and took Joey's coat from his shoulders.  Joey blushed slightly with embarrassment.  Well, the butler thought he was a girl, maybe his masquerade would work after all.

Joey made a beeline for the buffet table as soon as he spotted it.  It was just like a dream come true.  It was loaded with every kind of chocolate bar ever made and every flavor of potato chip.  Joey was kind of surprised, he would have thought beluga caviar was more Kaiba's style.

Joey started to load up a plate greedily.  They should have had bigger plates, he complained mentally and then reminded himself that he could always have seconds, thirds, and fourths.  Hey, the night was young.  As long as his cover wasn't blown, he didn't have a worry in the world.

"What are you supposed to be?"

Joey nearly choked on the peanut buttercup he was eating at the moment.  Kaiba patted him on the back and Joey almost jumped out of his skin as Kaiba's warm fingers caressed the cutout of bare flesh at his back.

"A… a… princess," Joey answered in a falsetto. Quickly swallowing the rest of the buttercup. Joey's gaze ran over Kaiba's costume. He was wearing a loose fitted black shirt, unbuttoned half way down with billowing sleeves and the tightest black pants Joey had ever laid eyes on.  He also wore a black hat and mask and brandished a whip in one hand.

Kaiba smirked as he watched the girl eye him with appreciation.

"How about you?"  Joey asked.  "What kind of costume is that?"  
  
"Tonight, I'm Zorro." Kaiba said as he trailed a finger down the side of the girl's cheek. "And I'm here to rescue poor damsels in distress like yourself."

Joey resisted the urge to slap Kaiba's hand away.  The nerve of the guy, going around molesting any poor girl he could get his hands on.  And as for Kaiba rescuing damsels, what a joke that was, he'd never lift a finger to help anyone but himself.

"That's quite a plate you've got there," Kaiba said noticing the girl's plate overflowing with junk food.  "I thought girls only picked at salad when in public.  It's nice to see a girl with such a hearty appetite and such a healthy figure." Joey watched as Kaiba's glowing eyes darted to the two large lumps on his chest and blushed profusely.

He just had to have gotten carried away when he filled his boobs with air, didn't he? Well now he was paying the price. This had not been part of his plan. He'd only come here for the chow.  But now he had to contend with Kaiba drooling over his buxom chest. Damn, it wasn't his fault he made such a gorgeous girl. Kaiba smirked into Joey's eyes. Wait, had he guessed who he was already? Was he now just trying to make a fool of him?

"What's your name, little princess?"

Joey sighed with relief and placed another buttercup in his mouth to buy a little time.  What was his name anyways?  Kaiba would get suspicious if he called himself "Joetta".  Joey stared at his plate for a moment and then blurted,  "Peanut…   I mean Buttercup."

"Buttercup?"  Kaiba frowned at the big-breasted beauty, but then it faded away.  "Ah, you want it to be a surprise at midnight when everyone will take off their masks.  For I must confess little princess, I swear I've met you somewhere before."

Joey's mouth fell open in alarm.  A devilish grin came to Kaiba's lips as he grabbed Joey's shoulders and pulled him close.  The air rushed out of Joey's lungs at the sudden proximity he found himself in.

"I'm sorry little princess, but I couldn't allow such an appealing opportunity to escape me," Kaiba whispered against Joey's lips before his own lips swooped down to cover Joey's completely.  The protest in Joey's throat only gave Kaiba fuller access to the recesses of Joey's mouth.  Eyes wide with surprise, Joey's fingers reached up to Kaiba's chest in the effort to push him away.  But somehow his fingers wouldn't listen to his commands and ended up clutching Kaiba's shirt, pulling him closer.  Kaiba's kiss was sweet torture.  Joey couldn't help matching Kaiba thrust for thrust, his tongue exploring every inch of Kaiba's pie hole.

Kaiba swiftly broke his mouth away and Joey blinked dazedly up at him.  Kaiba visibly shook himself and muttered in a thick voice, "Let's save something for later, shall we?"

Joey's cheek's blushed furiously as he came back to reality.  What the hell was he doing?  He snatched his clinging fingers from Kaiba's shirt and scanned around for his forgotten dinner plate.  He found it on the buffet table and wondered how it had gotten there.  He picked it up and held it in front of himself like a shield.  Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the action, but said nothing. 

When Joey thought he had calmed down enough to speak, he said, "Mr. Kaiba…"

"So, you know who I am," Kaiba said, reaching out a hand to toy with a curl of golden hair at Joey's cheek. "You seem to have the advantage, sweet princess, but don't think it will last for long."

"Mr. Kaiba…"

"Seto, sweet princess."

"Uh, I've got to use the little girl's room."

Kaiba waved in the direction of the washroom and Joey made a quick escape, but not before he heard Kaiba's soft chuckling, " I'll be waiting, little princess."

Joey's face was beet red as he entered the washroom. Geez, what was he doing?  Joey glanced at his reflection in the mirror.  Letting Kaiba slobber all over you, the homo.  Of course, Kaiba didn't know he was kissing a guy and Joey would have been lying on the floor howling with laughter if it had been anyone else but him.  _You kissed him back_, his traitor of a conscience said.  Shut up! I didn't like it.  I didn't like it!  _Yes you did_, his conscience whispered.  Grrr.  Well, it wasn't his fault Kaiba was such an experienced kisser.  He could probably get a response out of a turnip if he worked his magic on it.

Dammit, Joey would have to escape and soon.  He turned to scan the washroom.  Great, no window.  He'd have to go out there and try to sneak past Kaiba.  Hopefully the rich pig had discovered another innocent damsel he could grope in the meantime.

Joey was just about to sneak out of the washroom when he heard footsteps approaching, he quickly pulled the door shut again.

"Like, who's that hussy who's been panting all over Seto the whole evening?"  A girl with a nasal voice whined.

"That fat cow with the super-sized chest?  I don't know, but what does such a hottie like Seto see in such a bag like her?"

Joey ground his teeth as he listened and then opened the door with a sweet smile, "Well, when you've got it, you've got it."  Joey passed by them adjusting his boobs as he went.  Then he turned towards their shocked faces, "And believe me dearies,  you'll never get what I've got."

Joey left with a smug smile, that'll teach them.  He came to the ballroom and peeked around the corner.  He searched the room and saw no sign of the lanky boy dressed as Zorro.  Maybe he had gotten bored of the party and had left?  Joey's eyes drunk in the sight of the delectable display of food heaped on the buffet tables.  Aw nuts, he hadn't even gotten to make a dent in it.  Oh well, he couldn't stick around for a repeat performance with Kaiba.  Blech.  He'd be stuck in his bathroom for a week swishing his mouth out with extra strength mouthwash.

Joey had just reached the front door and was about to fling it open when a voice from behind him asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Joey's eyes were wide as he turned to face Kaiba, "Mr… Mr… Kaiba."

Before Joey could jump out of the way, Seto pulled out his whip and snapped it.  The black leather would itself around Joey's waist and with a squawk the blond teen was yanked into Seto's arms.  Kaiba's eyes were glowing as they burned into Joey's face, "I thought I told you to call me Seto."  
  


"Seto."

A flicker of a smile played on Seto's mouth as his eyes focused on Joey's rosy lips.  Not again, Joey's mind panicked, don't let him kiss me again.  I don't know if I can take it. Instead, Seto ran a trail of delicate kisses down Joey's cheek to stop at the side of his neck.  

"Tee hee, that tickles." Joey leaned his head further back so Seto had complete access to ravage Joey's sensitive neck.

Seto suddenly halted his progress to whisper in Joey's ear, "My Buttercup, I must have you.  I want to do things to you that no other man has ever done.  Say you'll come upstairs with me."

Joey hazily gazed up into Seto's smoldering eyes.  He'd never noticed how alluring they were, like twin sapphires glittering down at him.

"Yes," Joey moaned against Seto's chest.

That was all the answer Seto needed as he clasped Joey's hand in his and led him up the stairs and into his room.  Joey blinked rapidly as his eyes tried to adjust to the dimly lit room.  There was a table in the middle of the room that held a flickering candle, a bottle of chilled champagne and two glasses.  But the most impressive sight was the king sized bed that dwarfed the room by its titanic dimensions.  Joey quickly averted his eyes from it.

"Well, aren't you cocky," Joey gestured to the champagne.

"You have no idea."

Joey felt a crimson blush rise into his cheeks and was glad the lights were too dim for Seto to notice his embarrassment.  Right then the full weight of his actions came over him.  What was he doing all alone in Kaiba's bedroom?  Kaiba obviously had bigger plans for him than a few mere kisses.  Wait, more like mind-blowing kisses.  But, Joey had definitely not enjoyed them!

"Champagne?"

Joey took the glass Kaiba held out to him and downed it in one gulp.  Seto raised his eyebrows in surprise and then smiled down into Joey's eyes, "In a hurry, are we?"

Joey gulped audibly and then held his glass out to Kaiba, "More please."

"No, I don't think so."  Kaiba slipped the glass out of Joey's hand.  "I wouldn't want you to pass out when the fun begins."

Kaiba placed the glasses onto the table again and then in two strides was back at Joey's side.  For a heart-stopping moment, Joey was held paralyzed under Kaiba's hungry gaze.  Just as Joey's knees crumbled under him, Kaiba scooped him up in his arms like he weighed nothing.

"Don't worry my little Buttercup," Kaiba said as he lay Joey on the bed and knelt down beside him.  "I'd never hurt you."

Joey closed his eyes as Kaiba ran a long, perfectly manicured finger down his cheek. His eyelids popped open as he felt Kaiba's fingers fumbling with the tie to his mask.  His hand shot out to stop Kaiba and the dark haired CEO raised an eyebrow.

"Not till midnight," Joey whispered, his heart beating wildly in his chest.  If Kaiba removed his mask and found Joey lying under him, he'd be a dead man.  Of course, if Kaiba got his dress off too, he'd be in the same boat!

"How very mysterious you are, little princess."

"I want it to be a surprise."  Joey gasped as Seto's fingers trailed down his legs and started to push up the hem of his skirt.  Seto suddenly stopped and Joey peered down afraid of what he had discovered.  Seto caressed Joey's leg with the back of his hand, the golden down that covered his calf stood on end at the contact.

"How very… European." Kaiba mused.

Joey rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Girls didn't usually have hairy legs, what had he been thinking?  Hey, he hadn't planned on ending up in Seto's bed, he'd only come to the party for the smorgasbord. But, by the way Seto's eyes were glowing as they leered lustily at Joey's body, it was more like he was the smorgasbord.  But hey, maybe this was the answer to his prayers, Seto was probably grossed out by the sight of his hairy legs.

Then to Joey's surprise, Seto ran his tongue from Joey's ankle all the way up to his knee. "I think it's adorable."  Seto's fingers once more clutched the fabric of Joey's hem and began to slowly inch it up past his thighs.

Joey quickly reached for Seto's hands and brought them to his lips, "Boy am I thirsty, can we have some more champagne? I promise to drink it slowly this time."

Seto's jaw worked furiously at the interruption, and Joey batted his eyelashes at him, "I'm a little shy.  Maybe it'll get me in the mood."

Seto got up from the bed and stalked over to the table.  Joey jumped up from the bed and followed him, it just wasn't safe to entice Seto by lying there invitingly.

"Thank you," Joey said as Seto wordlessly thrust a glass into Joey's hand.  It was only filled halfway, but Joey knew he could make it last and think up a plan of escape at the same time.

Seto watched as Joey took dainty sips of the bubbly liquid.  "Enough."  Seto's hand snaked out and tore the glass out of Joey's grasp.

"Hey, I wasn't finished."

"Don't torment me, little princess.  You won't like the results."

Joey paled as Seto placed the glass onto the table and then reached for him.  Joey went limp in Seto's arms, his mind reeling as it tried to come up with a plan.  Damn, if only Seto wouldn't hold him so close, his brain would be able to function properly.  Joey breathed in the sweet, exotic smell of Seto's cologne, felt the strong masculine arms that crushed him to Seto's chest. He was sinking fast into oblivion, any sensible thought in his head vanishing under Seto's  steamy seduction. 

Seto's fingers brushed the fabric of Joey's bodice, then with care he started to knead the flesh he believed lie underneath.

"It's funny," Seto rasped. "I usually don't go for the voluptuous type. But then I saw you and something drew me to you."

Joey eyed him with passion-glazed eyes.

Seto leaned his head down to Joey's breasts and started to kiss them eagerly. "Do you like this?"

Joey shrugged, "I don't know."

Seto broke his mouth away to peer at Joey, then straightened.  "How about this, then."

It was too late.  Seto's lips were pressed against Joey's before he could do anything. Joey revelled in the feeling of Seto's soft lips gliding over his own.  Enticing him, making his stomach clench with desire.  A guttural moan gurgled in his throat as Seto's tongue slid into his entrance.

Seto pulled away from the contact to gaze into Joey's eyes. "Well my little Buttercup?"

"Buttercup?"

Seto chuckled as he once more claimed Joey's mouth with his own.  This time he placed his hand on Joey's left breast and squeezed it gently.  As the kiss intensified, so did the pressure on Joey's breast.

Pop!

Seto tore his lips from Joey's as what sounded like a gunshot rang out through the room.  As Seto's shocked eyes fell on Joey's chest and saw that one of his boobs was missing, Joey reached for the champagne bottle on the table beside them.  He was about to bring the bottle down on Seto's head, when Seto's eyes rolled back into his head and he slipped to the floor in a dead faint.

Joey slumped against the table for support.  It was finally over.  He could finally go home. Gazing at the limp boy on the floor, Joey knew that Seto would be out cold for the rest of the night.  He cocked his head to the side as he looked at the funny angle Seto's head was at.  He would wake up with a terrible crick in his neck if he spent the night like that.  Well, he deserves it, Joey thought, at the same time he knelt down to grab Seto's arms and pull him across the room.  It wasn't quite as easy as Joey had thought it would be as he tried to lift the boy onto the bed.  Why couldn't they have been on the bed when it happened?

Finally, Joey managed to get Kaiba into what appeared to be a comfortable position. Joey turned towards the door, but quickly spun around when Kaiba groaned, "Buttercup."  Joey's gaze flew to Kaiba's celestial face and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Kaiba was still knocked out.

"I've got to get out of here," Joey muttered as he headed for the door.  He gave Kaiba one last glance as he softly clicked the door closed behind him.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

"Fancy meeting you here again, dog boy." Joey froze at the sound of Kaiba's voice, a spoon of rocky road halfway to his mouth.  What the heck was Kaiba doing back at 'Lucky Pooch's Ice Cream Parlor'? This was hardly his kind of scene.

"No comeback today Pooch?"  Seto sneered next to Joey's ear.

Joey couldn't help the quiver that ran through his body.  Dammit, he was over that wasn't he?  Last night had meant nothing to him. Kaiba was just as big a loser today as he always was.

"Aw, is the puppy lonely? No one to play fetch with?"

Joey swiveled his chair around and glared, "You'd better be careful Kaiba, or I'll bite your leg and give you rabies."

Seto smirked as he left Joey to go and stand by the community events wall.  Joey watched as he pinned up a piece of paper.

"Having another lame party?"  Joey asked as he came over to look at the message.

"None of your business, dog breath."

Joey's mind replayed the tender kisses he had shared with Kaiba the night before and wondered how Kaiba would take the news that his 'little Buttercup' had truly been Joey Wheeler.  He'd had loved to say, 'You didn't mind my dog breath when you couldn't keep your paws off me last night'. But he couldn't.

Joey's gaze darted to the notice Kaiba had tacked up. "Buttercup?" Snicker. Snicker. "Who's Buttercup?"

"I said it was none of your business."

"Aw, you lost your doggy." Joey snickered into his hand.  "And now you're putting up signs to get him back.  How cute."

"Buttercup is not a dog," Seto growled. "She's…"

"Yes?"

Seto's mouth was set in a thin line, "Get out of my way, mutt."  He pushed past Joey and stalked out the door.

Joey took the note down, folded it up and stuck it in his jeans pocket before he followed Seto out of the store.

"Hey Kaiba, wait up."

Kaiba turned, his trench coat snapping in the wind, "I'm busy."

Joey matched his stride with Kaiba's and said, "Maybe I can help you."  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed, "Why would you want to help me?"

"Well, are you offering a reward?  I could always use some extra cash."

"No."

"Then I guess you don't want to find her badly enough."  Joey turned on his heel and started to walk in the opposite direction.

Seto growled, "What do you have in mind?"

"Wellll…" Joey circled back.  "It just so happens, I have the workings of a goof-proof plan.  What you do is put signs up around town, inviting Buttercup to meet you at a secret rendezvous.  Girls really go for that kind of junk."

"It might work," Seto said grudgingly.

"Hey, of course it'll work.  I came up with it.  You'd think a genius like you - Hey!" Joey yelled at Seto's retreating back, "What about my reward!"

Seto didn't hear him as he was already out of earshot.

"Jerk."

Then an evil smile came to Joey's lips.  He couldn't wait until Seto showed up at the secret rendezvous and Buttercup never came.  It would serve the big cry baby right.  Wah, my Buttercup.  Where's my Buttercup?

Joey wasn't surprised the next day, when he found such a note taped onto a tree in the park.  And then another and then another.  Kaiba sure had thrown himself into the task.  Then Joey's gaze fell on the sight of Mokuba tugging a red wagon filled with papers up a steep hill.  Poor guy, stuck with the dirty work.

Joey read the notice, his eyes widening in alarm.  Tonight?  Kaiba didn't waste time, did he?  The rendezvous was set for 11pm,  that meant Joey had plenty of time to get a good seat.

He stopped off at home to pick up his camera.  The look on Seto's face when he realized he'd been stood up would be priceless.  Joey opened his closet door and his gaze was caught by his mother's wedding dress.  He reached out a hand to caress the silky material.  Hey, what would it hurt to wear it one more time?  It'd be even more hilarious to tell Seto to his face, just what a big jerk he was.  Yeah, he'd grind Seto's heart right into the ground.

It didn't take long for Joey to transform himself into 'Buttercup' again.  He had a new pair of balloons, the mask and instead of the princess crown, he covered his golden hair with a white scarf.

He made it to the designated rendezvous right on time.  Joey hid behind a tree as he scanned the park area, Kaiba had picked.  There was no sign of Kaiba and Joey wondered if he was going to be the one that was stood up after all.

"So, you came."

Joey whirled around to see Kaiba standing directly behind him.  "You - you thought I wouldn't come?"

Kaiba stepped slowly towards Joey, as if afraid that any sudden movement would cause him to bolt.  "I didn't know for sure." Seto reached Joey's side and slid his arms around him. "I only hoped that you would."

'Now's your chance,' Joey's mind screamed at him.  'Tell Seto what a big jerk he is!'  
  


Joey's mouth fell open to do just that, when Seto drew him closer, plastering his body to the compliant blonde's.  Seto's teeth snapped gently at Joey's bottom lip and then tugged it into his mouth to be thoroughly sucked.

Joey was so busy enjoying Seto's ambrosial kiss that he didn't see the gleam of the pin Seto held in his hand till it was too late.

Pop!  Pop!

Eyes wide, Joey jerked his mouth away from Seto's.  His hands flew to his now flat breasts, trying to hide them from Seto's eyes.

Seto's fingers moved to the back of Joey's dress and oh so slowly undid the buttons one by one.  When he was done, Seto peeled the lacy fabric from Joey's arms and chest, leaving it to pool around his waist.  Then he unclasped Joey's bra and the shriveled balloons it held fell into Seto's palms.

Seto chuckled as he examined the balloons in the moonlight and then tossed them over his shoulder.

"I thought so."  Seto's gaze roamed greedily over Joey's manly chest.  "I don't think the name 'Buttercup' suits you quite so well anymore."

Joey's eyes flickered shut as Seto's mouth ran a wet trail down his chest and stopped at his navel.  Joey felt Seto smile against his stomach and then gazed down at the brunette, their passion-filled eyes locking for a heartbeat.

"Let's see what else you're hiding under this dress, shall we?"  
  


Joey nearly fainted when Seto knelt down and crawled under his skirt.

"What's going on here?" A stern voice shattered the silence and a bright ray of light blinded Joey's eyes.

He quickly kicked Seto from under his skirt and raised an arm to shield his eyes from the painful glare coming from the policeman's flashlight.

"Nothing, officer."

"Nothing?" Seto smirked up at him.

Joey blushed profusely as the police officer came towards them, his flashlight still trained on Joey's face.  "You kids shouldn't be out here this late at night.  No one but crazies and perverts roam the streets at this hour."  
  
Seto got to his feet and was about to reply, when Joey covered his mouth with his palm and turned towards the officer, "Thank you, we were just about to leave."

Joey felt the tip of Seto's tongue caress the palm of his hand and stifled a low groan as the officer eyed them suspiciously.

The officer shook his head and muttered as he left, "Those teenagers wear the strangest things.  Don't they know Halloween is over?"

"Now, where were we?"  Seto asked, pulling Joey against the length of him.

"We were going home."

"But things were getting so interesting." Seto's hands were slowly tugging the hem of Joey's dress up again.

"Seto…"

"Yes, my sweet puppy?"

Joey's heart nearly stopped beating.  His gaze flew to meet Seto's,  "How long have you known?"

"The falsetto isn't necessary anymore, Joey."

"Dammit Seto, how long have you known?" Joey tore the mask from his face and unwound the scarf from his head.

"Not long.  But with all the evidence staring me in the face, I must be losing my touch." Seto found the ticklish spot on Joey's neck and nipped at it.  "I mean, when I saw you about to wolf down all that food at the party, your identity should have been obvious."

Joey pulled back and glared up into Seto's intense eyes.  "You let me make a fool of myself."

"Dear puppy, how do you think I felt?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well I'm not," Seto rubbed his jaw against Joey's neck and Joey squealed in delight.  "Now, we'd better get out of here before that policeman comes back."

"Yes, we wouldn't want the great Seto Kaiba being arrested for indecent behavior."

Seto leered lasciviously at Joey.  "You just wait till I get that damned dress off you.  Then you'll really see indecent behavior."

THE END


End file.
